


Virgil's Week, Day Four: Anceit

by sandersseduction



Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anceit - Freeform, Bottom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Clothing Kink, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Coming in Panties, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eating Ass Out, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panties, Panty Kink, Pinching, Possessive Deceit, Rimming, Romantic Anceit, Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Top Deceit Sanders, Waiting, Waiting All Day, being watched, briefly though - Freeform, deceit's tongue is good for a lot of things ;), in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersseduction/pseuds/sandersseduction
Summary: Prompt B:Deceit adores dressing Virgil up in his colors, it makes him possessive but also fond that Virgil is his, worshiping him and praising him until and after his climax.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523966
Comments: 9
Kudos: 368





	Virgil's Week, Day Four: Anceit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Do not own the Sides. Only the written words here belong to me.
> 
> If you would rather read this on Tumblr, click [here](https://sandersseduction.tumblr.com/post/188732771558/mine).

###  **Mine**

Virgil admired himself in the mirror as the slightly too-large yellow t-shirt settled onto his frame.

It wasn’t his usual style. Definitely not. But he had to admit… there was something… _thrilling_ about wearing Deceit’s colors like this. Especially the soft, lacey yellow panties that the t-shirt was just obscuring from view.

They wouldn’t be visible at all soon, when he pulled on his regular ripped back jeans, but the knowledge that they were there, and would be there all day, with no one knowing what this sudden change of color pallet was for--no one except Deceit, that was--it thrilled Virgil to the core.

Virgil lifted the shirt once again, blushing to himself as he took in the way that the satiny material barely cradled his cock. He turned a bit, taking in the way his ass filled the slim fabric. He would have to last all day in this. Or at least, until Deceit had finally had enough and dragged him away from the others.

Before he could talk himself out of this, Virgil finished getting dressed with his jeans, hoodie and sneakers. He left his room feeling almost confident.

He felt Deceit’s eyes on him all day long. Two toned eyes burning into his back wherever he went.

Though Deceit was slowly being offered a figurative place at the table with Virgil and the other sides, he still did not spend a whole lot of time interacting with the “light sides”. Virgil knew and respected that, of course, which was why the feeling of Deceit watching him the entire day was that much more noticeable.

Other than the never ending feeling that he was being watched, no one really mentioned Virgil’s change in wardrobe.

Roman made one offhand comment about how Virgil was finally leaving his emo phase over breakfast, but other than that, the day passed without comment.

Maybe it was because none of the others yet knew about this thing that he and Deceit had going on.

_Relationship,_ Virgil corrected himself, mentally. He was in a relationship, as uneasy as the two previous “dark sides” were about it.

That uneasiness was most likely exactly what made it take until nearly dinner before a gloved hand reached out and snatched Virgil into Deceit’s room by his hoodie sleeve as he was walking down the hallway.

Momentary panic surged through Virgil’s system as the door slammed shut behind him, but he quickly calmed himself down as he took in Deceit’s glowing scales in the light of the burning lamps in each corner of the room.

“Hey, Dee. What’s up?”

Across from him, Deceit rolled his eyes, but Virgil didn’t miss the slight hint of a smile on the corners of his lips. “You know _exactly_ ‘what’s up’, Virgil.”

Already, Deceit was moving closer, and Virgil followed his lead, just like he always had when they were growing up, closing the distance. Deceit took the invitation and placed his hands on Virgil’s chest, running his fingers over the yellow shirt, as though he could feel it through his gloves.

“Do I?” Virgil teased, his voice low.

Deceit’s fingers fisted in the fabric of his shirt, startling a breathy laugh from Virgil. “_Yes._ You didn’t know _at all_ that wearing my color all day, looking like that would get you in this exact situation. The others… not even knowing that you’re mine, even while you show it off…”

Virgil bit his lip to keep from groaning aloud. “No one even noticed.” He wrapped his arms around Deceit’s neck.

“Idiots.” Deceit commented, leaning in. They didn’t kiss. Not yet. The closeness was enough, Deceit’s breath fanning out over Virgil’s cold lips, their noses rubbing up against one another.

Another laugh rumbled in Virgil’s chest. “You want to know something, Dee?”

A hum was the only response he got as Deceit’s hands fell lower, slotting into the back pockets of his jeans.

Virgil tilted his head, bringing his lips close to Deceit’s ear. “The shirt isn’t the only yellow that I’m wearing today.”

The hands in his pocket flexed, Deceit’s breath hitching as though he could feel the silky lace through the denim. “You-?”

Virgil nodded, pulling back so that he could meet the other’s eyes. He smirked. “What are you going to do about it?”

Deceit wasted no time, lifting Virgil off the ground. Caught by surprise, a small squeak left the anxious side as he tightened his arms around Deceit’s neck, his legs coming up to wrap around the other’s waist as well.

Lips pressed against Virgil’s neck, sharp fangs running teasingly down the column for less than a second. He barely had time to respond, however, before Deceit was dropping both of them onto his bed.

Suddenly, Deceit was pulling away, hovering over Virgil. His expression was calm, and Virgil blinked in momentary lust addled confusion as Deceit carefully and deliberately began removing his capelet and gloves.

“Well?” Deceit’s voice was smooth. Virgil could see the lust simmering just below the surface, though, especially as the next words left the snake-like side’s mouth. “Are you going to show me?”

Virgil scrambled for his jeans button. Deceit chuckled, a lower, more genuine version of his signature evil cackle that Virgil found endearing. Wasting no time, the anxious side shoved his ripped jeans down, revealing the panties that he had chosen that morning.

Deceit’s eyes burned as he stared, drinking Virgil in like he was a beautiful sight to behold. Virgil squirmed on the sheets as the silent moments passed, wishing that the other would say something.

Virgil was just about to open his mouth and offer some snarky comment about how speechless he had rendered Deceit when the lying side reached out, running his now bare fingers over the hemline of the lingerie.

Virgil flushed. It was such a light, barely there touch, and yet already it was driving him crazy.

“Beautiful.” Deceit murmured, his eyes darting up to meet Virgil’s. Virgil’s blush darkened under the praise, and the truth layering Deceit’s voice.

Virgil leaned up, shucking his jacket off as an excuse to avoid that intense stare. “Softie.” He accused, falling back onto the pillows, now exclusively wearing Deceit’s yellow. He watched as the other’s pupils dilated.

“Only for you.” Deceit retorted, smoothly, leaning back down to kiss Virgil.

Kissing was much more tolerable than intense staring, Virgil decided. As much as he loved having Deceit watching him, and even though he wore these panties specifically for that purpose, something about Deceit’s gaze in that moment was almost too hot to handle.

Deceit’s tongue snaked its way past Virgil’s lips, invading his mouth and exploring slowly. Virgil groaned into the kiss, bucking his hips up and grinding against Deceit’s thigh to show him just how hard this was making him.

Deceit pulled back just an inch or so. “You look so pretty. All dressed up for me, in my color.” As he spoke, his hands traveled downwards, one pausing to tweak at his nipple in a way that make Virgil gasp and jerk under his touch. The other traveled all the way down to cup his erection, lightly tracing the outline of the lacey pattern covering it.

“For you.” Virgil managed, screwing his eyes shut as he focused on Deceit’s touch. Fuck, he was already so aroused. So hard under Deceit’s light touches and possessive words. It drove him mad.

Deceit could obviously tell, because he leaned in to kiss Virgil once more before speaking again. “Turn over for me?”

The hand cupping Virgil’s erection disappeared, and he turned, almost reluctantly, since it meant that he had to give up the craved touch. Virgil reached out and pulled a pillow towards him, and Deceit chuckled once again at the action.

“So adorably eager tonight.”

Virgil huffed indignantly, hugging the pillow. “Shut up and get on with it, snake face.”

Deceit laughed again, and Virgil shifted up onto his knees, practically wiggling his ass in the air to bring Deceit’s attention back to where it was deserved. Thankfully, the cocky bastard didn’t comment, and two hands were once again on his ass.

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing into the pillow, knowing that it was very likely that he was finally going to get fucked very soon.

The soft fabric of the panties was carefully rolled down, exposing the skin of Virgil’s ass to the warm air. Virgil bit his lip in anticipation as the thin material fell down around his knees and his cock sprung forward to bounce at his stomach.

Carefully, gentle fingers spread his cheeks, and Virgil closed his eyes, listening for the tell-tale snap of a bottle of lube opening.

However, the sound never came.

Instead, a warm, wet appendage swept over his entrance, causing Virgil’s eyes to snap open in surprise.

_“Dee-”_ Virgil gasped, clutching at the pillow in a death grip. That was- That had to have been-

“Shh…” Deceit’s voice came from behind. Virgil stared straight ahead, shocked. “Just relax. Why don’t you tell me what exactly was going through your mind when you chose what to wear this morning?” To punctuate his request, Virgil felt two lips place a chaste kiss at the small of his back.

Virgil made a strangled noise, and that warm wet feeling returned, circling slowly around his entrance.

Deceit was opening him up _with his tongue_, and he expected Virgil to just act like it wasn’t the hottest thing he had ever experienced?

Virgil’s face flamed red, and for a moment, he had to drop his head to rest on his arms as Deceit’s skilled tongue expertly licked stripes over his opening.

After a few seconds of Virgil completely losing his mind, Virgil felt a playful pinch on the cheek of his ass. Right. He was supposed to answer Deceit’s question.

“Uh- I-” Virgil cleared his throat, burying his hands in his own hair. “I just wanted- wanted you to see me.” He groaned helplessly as Deceit’s tongue pressed forward, the tip just barely breaching him before pulling out again to swirl around the rim. “Wanted you to watch me. Wanted you- and everyone- _fuck_\- to see me in your colors.”

Deceit’s tongue was moving deeper now, his face buried between Virgil’s cheeks in a way that he had never expected to feel so good. He bit the palm of his hand to keep from screaming.

“I wanted to wear something that made me yours, even if I was the only one who knew!” Virgil managed, wantonly pressing his ass back against the feeling, nearly weeping from pleasure. “Just wanted to be yours, Dee, just yours-!”

Deceit pulled back and Virgil whined unashamedly at the loss. Thankfully, two fingers replaced his tongue and Virgil whimpered.

“So good.” Deceit’s voice was rough. Virgil bucked his hips, fucking himself back onto Deceit’s fingers. “All mine. Just wanted everyone to know.” Deceit’s voice broke on the last syllable, but Virgil didn’t have the brain capacity at the moment to discern exactly what that meant. “Mine.”

“Yours!” Virgil begged, partially wishing that Deceit would lean back over and return to what he had been doing moments ago. “Only yours.”

Deceit growled deep in his throat, and his fingers disappeared as he bent back over and returned to roughly fucking Virgil with his tongue.

Virgil whined in relief, unintelligible syllables leaving his lips in an unconscious stream of pleasure. A hand wrapped around his cock and in no time, between Deceit sloppily eating him out and a couple of strokes over his dick, Virgil was coming, splattering all over the sheets and his new panties.

Virgil collapsed into the mattress, his knees unable to hold him up any longer, and Deceit quickly followed, falling beside Virgil.

There were a few seconds where neither spoke before Virgil wearily raised himself up onto his elbows.

“Did you need me to-?”

Deceit shook his head, the human half of his face pinkening. “No. I- It took care of itself.”

Virgil’s brows furrowed for a second before he promptly burst into laughter. Deceit followed not long after.

### 

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Sanders Sides Smut Month 2019. _Virgil’s Week._ October 31, 2019. _Anceit._
> 
> **Note:** Hope you enjoy. ;]


End file.
